marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-2149)
, ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | Occupation = Zombie; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human zombie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 22 | First2 = | Death = Marvel Zombies 2 Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Hawkeye’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Hawkeye of Earth-616. Hawkeye is at Avengers Mansion when a man tries to blast his way into the mansion. He, and the other Avengers greet the intruder and demand he explain himself. The man begins ranting about an Army of the Dead, and begins to get a little hot under the collar when Scarlet Witch spirits him away. When they get reports of purple lightning, and the Sentry attacking people downtown, the Avengers set off there in the Quinjet, and en route they see the madman once more panicking people. They land and speak to him, and when Spider-Man offers to help, Colonel America asks him to wrap up to man and take him away. When they arrive to tackle Sentry, they are quickly overpowered, bitten and infected with the zombie contagion. They then turn their attention on the general populace. When Colonel America bites Spider-Man, he drops Ash Williams, the madman, right at the feet of the newly zombified Avengers. Hawkeye is then taken hostage by a seemingly infected Spider-Man who threatens to eat his brains. The other Avengers, however, tell him not to bother as the dead taste horrible, and it seems only total destruction of the brain can kill the zombies. After a brief stand-off, Spidey swings off with the dimension-hopping hero, Ash, still wrapped up. Hawkeye, and the rest of the Avengers continue their rampage until their appetite is sated, at which point their minds clear a little, and they decide to go back to Avengers Tower to work out how to beat this thing. Unfortunately, by the time they arrive back, the hunger has taken hold once more and they consume Jarvis. After this snack, and being joined by Giant Man, they are still hungry, and so send out an “Avengers Assemble” message, and wait… At some point, he leaves Avengers Mansion, and is seen with She-Hulk, munching on the corpse of MODOK. When Beast and Reed Richards find a sizable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Hawkeye and a huge horde of zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to gain access to the fortress, presumably, Hawkeye gets held up by the risen Deadite Legion, and at some point returns to New York, where he spots Magneto, who is fleeing to Asteroid M, and raises the alarm to the other zombies. He manages to hit him with an arrow, but is simultaneously decapitated by Magneto throwing Colonel America’s shield. 40 Years Later After 40 years of laying amongst the rubble of New York, and having lost what remaining sanity he had as a zombie thanks to the lack of movement, the extremely confused head of Hawkeye was found by the Grandson of T’Challa. He is taken back to King T'Challa and, after discovering that his hunger seemed to have dissipated, he was given the use of Wasp's previous glass-domed suit. The molded breasts on the thing far from helping Hawkeye's confusion. Sadly, Hawkeye is later killed by a rampaging Hulk, Hawkeye tries to help the rest of the group at stopping the Hulk, but his arrows did nothing, in retaliation the Hulk smashes Hawkeye's head from his robot body and crushes his head, killing him instantly. A funeral is later held for him and the rest of Hulk's victims (excluding Reynolds) as well as the Hulk himself. | Powers = | Abilities = *Hawkeye trained himself to become an expert archer with near-perfect accuracy. He practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. He had also had extensive training as an aerialist and acrobat. Hawkeye possessed very keen eyesight and exceptional reflexes. | Strength = *Normal human strength. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *Custom-made bows *Hawkeye's quiver has a special release so he can draw and fire an arrow quickly. Rate of fire is approximately one arrow in two seconds. *'Specialty Arrows:' Hawkeye utilizes a number of specially-designed arrows, most are of which are of his own creation, although his fellow Avengers do provide him with additional resources when needed. | Notes = | Trivia = * Hawkeye appears to be wearing his 60s Avengers costume. | Links = * Marvel Directory }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Archery Category:Acrobats Category:Cannibals Category:Insanity